As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As the capabilities of information handling systems have improved and processing demands have increased, the power requirements of information handling systems and their component information handling resources have increased. Accordingly, the amount of heat produced by such information handling resources has increased with some components operating at or close to the maximum temperature limits. The increased amount of heat poses potential risks such as injuries to a user, especially for users who service or swap out the components when the components are still hot to the touch.
Traditionally, upon a power off sequence (e.g., proper system shutdown, loss of power to the information handling system, malfunction of components, etc.), a required time delay between the power off sequence and service or handling of information handling resources is required. In some cases, the time delay considers a worst case scenario (e.g., the component temperature has to be below the rated maximum). However, the time delay is not always accurate as factors such as the temperature of the system as a whole, cooling fans configured to cool down the system upon a power off sequence, etc., may affect the required time delay. Thus, the required time delay may be too short and may cause injuries to system technicians who service the components in the information handling system. Alternatively, the time delay may be too long and may cause a prolonged downtime of the system and/or a delay in servicing the information handling resources.